


Together or Not at All

by westerno



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: (at least i think it is?), Angst, Anyway I sure love these tiny bastards!, Basically fills that gap in the miniatures' storyline you know, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Takes place during the first movie yknow where the truck goes careening off into nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westerno/pseuds/westerno
Summary: I mean, seriously, how did they get back to the Museum from where the truck crashed?





	Together or Not at All

As he swerves out of the way of the incoming chariot, for a split second Jedediah is only dimly aware of the notion that this - this, right here - is undeniably the dumbest stunt he’s ever pulled.

Then he remembers who’s with him and his sudden-realized panic whips his head to the side. Octavius is staring back at him, dark eyes wide, and for a moment everything just _freezes_ . Jedediah looks right into Octavius’ eyes and finds himself breathless because he knows they’re mirroring each other’s expressions; he knows they’re sharing the same selfless panic - he feels something powerful move between them, and in an instant Octavius somehow manages to knock his hat off and force his helmet onto Jedediah’s head and _smile_ at him - and then the moment is over and they are careening through the air, Jedediah trying to bar Octavius in with one arm as he stares at the Roman in all-consuming mortification - and the only thing outside the windshield is white and then everything goes dark.

* * *

Jedediah is aware he’s sideways before anything else. It’s so disorienting he has to ponder it a moment before he can remember the events leading up to it. He grabs his hat from down - forward? - where his feet lie and tries to put it on, but finds himself already chapeau’d. And then he _really_ remembers.

“‘Tavius?” he says, barely a whisper. He clears his throat and tries again. Octavius is below him, his head resting against the passenger window almost languidly, and - is that blood? Could they even bleed? No - Jedediah sees after a split second of paralyzing fear - just his cape, his stupid red cape making him look - but never mind. Jedediah reaches down to shake Octavius’  shoulder. “C’mon, Ock, s’just a tap, y’ain’t broken. Upsie-daisy.”

Octavius doesn’t move. Jedediah shakes him a little more vigorously. “Ock. Hey. C’mon, now. Get up. Octavius--!”

A slight stir, just a twitch, really, but it’s enough. “That’s it; c’mon, Octavius, look at me. Need you to look at me, c’mon.”

Octavius slowly, slowly angles his head and squints up at Jedediah.

“That’s it.” Jed’s shaking and he hopes to God it don’t show. “You alright?”

Octavius tries to nod, but hisses and lifts a hand to his head. Of course. Idiot. Jedediah frowns, but says nothing. Instead, he shoves open the door above him and starts to climb out, setting his hat on the top (well, _side_ ) of the truck. He turns back around to the Roman.

“Alright, gimme your hand.”

Octavius, to his credit, readily accepts his help. He must’ve really conked himself, Jed figures, stricken. “Now what the hell were you thinking back there?” he demands as he helps Octavius down from the wreckage. “With that - hat trick.”

Octavius just stands a minute, leaning on him hard. Jed’s got an arm wrapped around his middle, not quite trusting him to hold his own weight. He shakes his head, wincing. “Don’t - know,” he manages. “Was - nothing.”

“It most certainly was _not_ ‘nothing,’” Jed says. “Ock--” But he’s interrupted by the Roman stumbling a few paces away from him, falling to his knees. Jedediah’s already back with him as Octavius retches uselessly over the snow. Jedediah pats his shoulder, waiting for him to finish. There’s something distinctly off-putting about the fact that nothing comes up - another reminder that they weren’t alive, he guesses.

Octavius at length sits up on his knees. Jedediah hands him his helmet and he wordlessly puts it on; he welcomes the feeling of his own hat returned to the proper head.

“What’d you go an’ do that for?” he asks again, gently.

Octavius looks down at his hands. “I honestly don’t know,” he says after a pause. “I wasn’t thinking--”

“No shit you weren’t--”

“--about anything but your safety.”

_Oh_.

If Jedediah’d had a pulse it would have stopped.

“Thank… you.” It takes more effort than Jed thought he had in him to say it.

Octavius nods. Slowly.

Jedediah’s chest is hurting him and somehow he doesn’t think it’s from the crash. “Don’t you - don’t _ever_ do something like that again. Ever! Y’hear me?”

Another nod. Jedediah exhales at gale force with how quickly the air leaves him. “Okay,” he says, weakly clapping Octavius on the shoulder, not quite up to the task of forcing a smile. “Okay.”

As Jedediah once more supports Octavius as he rises to his feet, he catches sight of the man’s face. His brow is clenched - probably because of the head trauma - and his mouth a hard line, but what really throws Jed is that the Roman ain’t looking at him. He’s looking down and to the side, like - well, like he’s _upset_. And Jed can’t for the life of him fathom why.

“Y’sure you’re okay?” he asks as they trudge - wade, really, the snow isn’t frozen enough to hold them - in the museum’s direction.

“It’s - I don’t… understand.”

“Understand _what_?”

Octavius shakes his head. “Why are you upset?”

“I - hold on, who said _I_ was upset? You’re the one moping like a lonesome coyote; why’re _you_ upset?” Jed stops and Octavius, reliant on his support, is forced to stop with him.

“Well,” he says, in something similar to his orator’s voice, “because you’re acting so angry with me, Jedediah. I might have just saved you life.”

“An’ I said ‘thank you,’ didn’t I?” Jed rubs his face with his free hand.

“Yes, and then you told me not to do it again, and I agreed, and I’m already certain I’ve made a promise I can’t keep, and - well - I suppose I was expecting more gratitude, I--”

“ _Gratitude_ ? For almost getting yourself _killed_ \--”

“For saving your _life_.”

“It ain’t worth it if you’re _dead_ !” Jedediah stomped his foot in the snow. “Lord, ‘Tavius, learn some self-preservation! How’m’I supposed to go on knowing you tossed your life away for my sorry behind? Huh? What if _I’d_ been the one saving _you_ like that?”

Octavius takes a moment, swaying very slightly. “Well, I would have been worried, certainly; terrified, even, but not - not _angry_ , I don’t think.”

“I’m not--” Jedediah takes in a massive breath, puts both hands on Octavius’ shoulders so he can stare him right in the face. “Ock, this _is_ me being terrified. Surely y’ain’t _that_ airheaded.”

And Lord, if a hundred different emotions don’t go shooting across that Roman’s face the next minute.

“I… did hit my head pretty hard,” he finally says.

Jedediah gapes.

“You--” he’s cut off by the sound of Octavius’ laughter, weak as it is, and for once he doesn’t mind the interruption.

“And for the record,” Octavius says, once he’s sobered up and they’ve started walking again, “it would be worth it.”

“Say what now?”

“Saving your life at the cost of my own,” Octavius says. His voice is soft, hesitant almost.

Jedediah shakes his head with purpose. “Nope. Nuh-uh. I ain’t hearing none of that. Don’t be putting me on no pedestals, now.”

Octavius considers. “You mean to tell me you would not do the same, were I in such a position?”

“I…” Octavius has him there.

“Then it is mutual. Even if you disagree with my actions, and I with your hypothetical ones, both would act similarly in parallel situations.”

Jedediah doesn’t gift him with a response. It’s a while before Octavius speaks again.

“I _am_ sorry for worrying you.”

Jedediah sighs and tightens his grip on Octavius’ waist. “S’alright. You’re right, anyhow: I would’ve done the same stupid thing.”

Octavius stumbles and when he speaks he at first only stutters. “I - you - I - ...Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Jed acknowledges, shrugging.

Octavius’ free hand finds Jedediah’s hand on his waist. “No, Jedediah, really - _thank you_.”

“Well, I may get the chance to die for you yet. How soon is sunrise?”

They’re nearing the edge of the park - the museum looms over them - but there is still the road, and the museum steps.

“If you run--”

“Not an option.” Jedediah cuts him off firmly. “We go together or not at all.”

Octavius nods. “Then we have to be strategic. Do the cars have any pattern?”

The road isn’t busy, but Jed feels his gut clench at the thought of crossing. “They, uh - they don’t drive in the middle?”

Octavius ponders the lazy traffic. “How efficient.”

“I’m sure your brain knows ‘efficient,’ being bounced around to next week all in there.”

“Do we have brains?”

“Focus.”

“Right.” Octavius studies the road a little longer. “Well, I propose a careful and foolproof strategy.”

“...Which is?”

“We count to three, and run.”

Beat. “Well, it’s as good a plan as any,” Jedediah admits reluctantly. He gives Octavius a step’s distance beside him and looks to him to count.

“One.” Jedediah tries to make his mind go blank.

“Two.” He sucks in a deep breath. How were they breathing, anyway? Maybe it was just an imagined sensation--

“Three!” And Jedediah seizes Octavius’ hand and they’re off.

Jedediah had been afraid he would have to pull Octavius along in his state, but finds the opposite to be true the moment he sets foot on the asphalt. Immediately he is reminded of the carriage near-collision not thirty minutes earlier, and he would be frozen up completely were it not for Octavius dragging him forward.

“Come on, Jedediah! With me!”

And he’s running - he’s _trying_ to run - but all he can think about are those massive axled wheels, and his hands turning the truck, and--

“Jedediah!” Octavius is holding the sides of Jed’s face, brow heavy with headache - or worry - he can’t tell which. “Jedediah, we must do it once more. Once more and it is done. We shall go on three, alright, Jedediah? Come on - count with me. Will you count with me? Come on - _one_ ,” Octavius says, and Jedediah repeats the count foggily and late, “No, no - _with_ me, Jed, you must do it _with_ me. Come on, Jedediah, look at me. Ready? _One._ ”

And this time Jedediah matches his count and on three Octavius again tugs him across the rest of the road.

They reach the other side and now it is Jedediah who is leaning on Octavius’ shoulders, the latter speaking lowly into his ear.

“That’s it, Jedediah; that’s it; we’ve made it, it’s alright now. We’ve made it across. You did well; you did so well, Jedediah; it’s over. Breathe through it - that’s it. It’s over.” The Roman held him upright as Jedediah wrestled his breathing into a normal pattern, then kept standing even after that, just bearing his weight.

“Thank you,” Jed manages at last.

Octavius waves it away. “I could never have left you.”

They stand together and look up at the museum steps. African wildlife are parading towards the entrance.

“Think we can catch a ride?” Jedediah gives a shaky grin.

Octavius smiles right back at him. “We may certainly try.”

They grab on to the rear ankle of the very last zebra. It’s bumpy, but it’s efficient. Octavius clings to the beast’s fur with both hands, while Jedediah makes sure to keep one hand locked on Octavius’ arm. So when the zebra, conscious of the added weight, flicks them off with its tail, Jedediah manages to keep the Roman from falling off the fourth-to-top step.

Octavius doesn’t release his hold on Jedediah once he’s back to his feet. He holds up his free hand. “That makes it - four times you’ve saved my life this night.”

Jedediah looks at him in confusion.

Octavius ticks off each instance with the one hand. “Steering the truck, lifting me from the wreckage, helping me through the snow - oh, five, then - staying with me at the street… and now.”

Jedediah shakes his head, surveying the vertical incline before them. “Think this might be the end of the line, Ock. I can boost y’up, but I think that’s about all I can do.”

Octavius shakes his head, now taking both of Jedediah’s hands. “We go together, Jedediah, or not at all.”

But Jedediah doesn’t see a way out of this one. Smiling sadly: “Ain’t nothing for it, ‘Tavius. I hear the sunrise looks real nice.”

Octavius frowns. “No. There _is_ a way.” He leads Jedediah to the step. “Boost me up,” he says, “then use me to vault to the ledge.”

Jedediah raises both eyebrows. It’s a good idea, but… “Can you support all that extra weight?” He looks like he can barely support himself.

But Octavius nods resolutely. “I must.” And Jedediah obediently offers his clasped hands, hoisting Octavius to the crest of the step.

“Hurry, Jedediah!” And Jed grasps Octavius’ cape-thing and _flings_ himself upward. Octavius grunts, but miraculously does not fall - though Jedediah does have to help pull him the rest of the way up. There’s a red mark around his neck - as well as new bruises around his nose and the right side of his head from the crash - but he just moves to the next step and waits for Jedediah’s assistance.

This time, Octavius _does_ fall. Jed drops back down to find him clutching his chin, which sports a gritty, white scrape.

So they don’t bleed, but they bruise?

“Again,” Octavius grunts. They try once more with more success, and they’re at the last step from the top, and Jed can hear Larry at the door, and he's talking about them as though they’re _dead_ , oh God--

“Octavius. Boost me this time.”

Octavius, panting: “Are you - certain?”

All it takes to convince him is one pointed glance.

He feels Octavius’ grip around his ankle before the tug nearly yanks him back down, but Octavius makes it. They both pull themselves over the edge on their own.

“You ain’t getting rid of us that easy,” Jed’s dimly aware of quipping before he and Octavius are lifted and gently carried into the museum.

* * *

They wake up inside one of the caverns on Jed’s side, holding hands. Jedediah can’t help but laugh. They must’ve been frozen like that, leaving Larry responsible for hiding them from the public. To avoid historical inaccuracy, that is.

Octavius tugs off his helmet and wraps his hands around his head with a groan.

“Y’alright, Ock?” Jed asks, moving closer, cupping his chin in one hand.

“Fine,” Octavius assures him. “Can you - would you mind helping me remove my armor?”

It is, in fact, a two-person job. Jed has to unhook the straps and help lift the breastplate off of Octavius’ frame. When it’s over, Octavius huffs a sigh of relief and sits back down.

Jedediah slides in behind him and wraps his arms around his torso. It’s nice, he thinks, being close to him without the armor. Softer.

Octavius hesitates, then turns so he’s facing Jedediah and hugs him, nestling his face in Jedediah’s shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Octavius?” Jed asks, leaning back so he can see the other’s face fully. He’s still bruised yellow-brown across the right side of his face, and the scraped area of his chin looks raw and uncanny.

Octavius groans in displeasure and pulls Jedediah back to him. “My head aches,” he says, muffled by Jedediah’s vest, “and my jaw feels as if it were set aflame - but, in honesty, the worst of it was how afraid I was that you would die.”

Jedediah sighs, combing the fingers of one hand through Octavius’ hair with the lightest touch. “Makes two of us, then. Hell - I’m still scared.” He hushes up then. Doesn’t want to sound too vulnerable - not even in private.

“That means a great deal to me, you know.”

“Hm?”

“That you also felt afraid.”

“Oh.” Jedediah pauses, and Octavius nuzzles at his neck affectionately.

“And that you trusted me enough to tell me.”

Oh, so he’s that easy to read, huh? Jedediah dips his head, feeling almost embarrassed.  Octavius pulls away and holds his hands to Jed’s cheeks, meeting his gaze.

“Really, Jedediah,” he says, in earnest. “I think I love you.”

And Jed doesn’t quite know what’s happening but he’s giggling and shaking, near-hysterics, and Octavius has just the cutest look of confusion on his face, and-- “Lord - Ock, it’s - no, no, hold up a minute, it’s - you’re just so bust up, your face an’ all, and - just the way you _said_ it - like something outta dime-store novel, and - I love you too, Ock, honest, I do, I swear, sometimes you’re just - you’re just too damn wonderful for your own good. You know that?” He has to wipe his eyes; somewhere during his mangled confession he’d gone from laughter straight to tears.

Octavius chuckles quietly, understanding, and nestles himself back in Jedediah’s arms. They sit together for some minutes, content in each other’s presence.

Jedediah first breaks the silence. “So we _are_ courting now, then?”

Octavius hums in affirmation. Jed laughs.

“Don’t you go fallin’ asleep on me, ‘Tavius.”

Another low hum.

Jedediah mulls it over. At length he sighs and stretches out, leaning against the sloped cave wall. “Well,” he concedes, “I guess a nap don’t sound too bad. We earned it, right, ‘Tavy?”

Octavius stirs faintly but is silent.

“Yeah,” Jedediah says softly, already drowsy himself, “figured.” Jed tips his hat down over his eyes, pulling Octavius’ cape around the both of them. With Octavius’ weight resting pleasantly on his chest, he slips into sleep with no resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> logan if youre reading this i love you so much thank you for inspiring me to post this a year after it was written. i used to really connect with both of these characters a lot and even though ive moved on to other, better(?) media, i will always love tiny cowboy/roman lovers.... seriously thank u from the bottom of my heart u dont even know
> 
> also i didnt know until i was typing this up from my old notebook but i actually had MORE of this planned, with oc miniatures and everything. i dont even know what i was planning but thats so cute. i cant even imagine. i dont think i want to actually continue this but i think its so sweet that i had a whole grand tale in mind. god.


End file.
